Hello Again
by Elizabeth Ryder
Summary: Hermione decides to do some extra-curricular research into a certain potions Professor
1. Happy to see you smile

  
Disclaimer:   
Almost all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling ( the Harry Potter ones )   
I own the unfamilar ones.   
I also own the plot.   
Author's Note:   
This fic is starting out with a 'PG 13' rating, however, it will change in later chapters to an 'R' rating.   
_~italic text~_ are Hermione's thoughts   
**~ bold text ~**are Severus' thoughts   
Additional Author's Notes:   
I wanted to thank those reader's who pointed out a few discrepancies in the story that were causing confusion. I have done some editing and hopefully it will begin to make more sense! Thank you; your reviews help me a great deal in my writing...and also inspire me!   
Oh, and this is my first fan fic on the 'net, though not the first I've ever written.   


_Prologue_

  


Hermione Granger had returned to Hogwarts, and the remainder of her First year, with the firm decision to help her friend Harry Potter.

  
She had thought a great deal during the Christmas Break as to what she could do and had decided to conduct an indepth research on Slytherin House.   
Hermione also had a personal research project, one which involved a certain Potions Professor.   
Getting the information she needed, she had found, would require books which were off limits to all students.   
This, to Hermione Granger, simply required using a less recognized method of aquiring the books.   
That was when the problems started!   
Sometimes there really _ is _ a good reason those books are off limits ...   


~~*~~

  


Chapter One

  


Happy to see you smile

  


As Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindor's sat finishing their breakfast that frosty morning, their attention was quickly caught as a gray tabby cat, which they knew to be Professor McGonagall, bounded up to the Head table returning as she did so to her human form.

  
"Albus!" she exclaimed as she leaned down close to Dumbledores side.   
From the tables below them, the students of all four houses turned to watch them.   
"Students."   
Dumbledore rose from his seat, his face solemn, and looked out at the students.   
"Due to the death of Professor Quirrell, and as you are presently without a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, it has been decided to replace him immediately."   
The whispers could be heard," Professor Quirrell" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" from all four houses. Putting his hand up for silence, Dumbledore continued.   
"As this has happened so suddenly, Professor Snape will be taking over for Professor Quirrell and a former Hogwarts student will be taking over as your Potions Professor. She will be here tomorrow morning."   
With a fatherly smile at the students Dumbledore returned to his seat.   
Within the space of a heartbeat Severus Snape stood beside Dumbledores chair.   
"Albus, what is going on?"   
His voice was too low for the students to hear but they could imagine what he had asked.   
Severus Snape looked truly stunned at the announcement.   
Like a child who suddenly has been told he was no longer being punished and was free to go, a ghost of a genuine smile crossed his lips.   
Several of the other Professors clamored for Dumbledore's attention.   
"You'll meet her tomorrow morning" Albus stated peacefully then returned his attention resolutely to his breakfast.   
After breakfast, it being a Sunday morning, students stood around in groups and discussed Dumbledore's announcement in excited murmurs.   
"Did you see old Snapes face when he heard the news?"   
Ron looked at them, a huge grin plastered across his face.   
"I thought he looked genuinely happy Ron " Hermione stated softly.   
For a moment she glanced up at the Head Table.   
"Remember Ron" she explained, "he's wanted to teach that class for years."   
"Well, I'm just not sure which will be worse though" stated Lavender pensively.   
For a moment all three Gryffindor's thought about having the dreaded Professor Snape instead of Professor Quirrell teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
"Wonder who this former student is though?" continued Ron "too bad we can't find out what years she was here at Hogwarts."   
"Hmmm."   
A thoughtful look crossed Hermione's face.   
"I'm sure I can."   
"How Hermione?"   
Ron looked up at her as she rose from the bench at the Gryffindor table, but she shook her head at him and walked quickly after Professor Snape. Hurrying to catch up to his longer stride she called out before he started down the stairs to the dungeon.   
" Professor Snape, excuse me sir."   
Snape turned at the sound of her voice, but he didn't seem angry, just very tired.   
"Yes Miss Granger?"   
His tone of voice was polite but distant as he looked down at her. For a moment Hermione forgot what she was going to ask and simply stared.   
Very un-Hermione like she suddenly blurted out "are you all right Professor, you do not look very well at all."   
One eyebrow rose as he looked down at her in surprise.   
"I can assure you, Miss Granger, that I am perfectly fine. Now, was there any other reason you wished to speak to me, or was it just to inquire after my health?" the last was asked with an edge to his voice.   
Hermione blushed.   
"Actually, sir, I was wondering if you had any further information about the former student who will be teaching us potions?"   
"No, Miss Granger, I am in the dark as much as you are. I suggest you wait, as Dumbledore instructed, until her arrival tomorrow."   
With a polite nod, Severus turned and headed to the dungeons, his black cloak swirling behind him.   
As Hermione returned to her two companions she shook her head at Ron's questioning look.   
"Professor Snape doesn't know either and he said that we should wait until tomorrow, as Dumbledore suggested."   
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.   
"I'm going to check something out, I'll see you later."   
Hermione smiled distractedly at them as she hurried off in the direction of the library.   
"Now what's she up to?"   
Ron frowned looking at no one in particular.   
Lavender smiled at him.   
"You know Hermione, she's probably heading to the library this very minute."   
Ron nodded agreement and smiled back at Lavender.   
"Want to play some wizards chess with me Neville?"   
Ron asked.   
As Harry was in the hospital wing, still unconscious after his run in with Voldemort, Ron often chose Neville to play against.   
All three Gryffindors headed towards the Gryffindor common room when Neville had nodded nervously in agreement.   


~~*~~

  
Severus Snape sat behind his desk for several long minutes and simply stared at it.   


Rousing himself, he pulled his wand from his sleeve and sent all his personal parchments and quills up to Quirrell's old office. Although he maintained his usual glum expression as a mask for others, his eyes were dancing as he completed his moving.

  
Albus had asked if he would mind retaining his rooms in the dungeon and only switch offices. Severus allowed himself a small smirk as he thought happily to himself,   
**'This way I'll be able to, oh, what's that Muggle phrase?'**   
He searched his memory.   
**'Ah, yes _*Have my cake and eat it too!*'_**   
He preferred his rooms anyway, much quieter and far more private. Not only that, but as Head of Slytherin, it made more sense to be at least in the same vicinity as his House.   
Of course, having Professor Quirrell gone was an added bonus!   
Finished with the job Severus walked briskly up to his new office and immediately used a powerful spell to disperse any lingering reminders of it's previous occupant.   
As he was completely alone, Severus relaxed as he leaned back in his new chair and allowed a small, genuine smile, to play across his thin lips.   
"Very happy to see you smile, Severus!"   
Albus stated warmly, smiling at the younger wizard.   
"Albus."   
Severus stood up quickly, his mask smoothly slipping into place.   
"Relax Severus, I just popped up to see if you were settled and I must say I am pleased to see you so happy."   
Severus' lips twitched as he attempted to hide a smile and his eyes twinkled as he looked over at the headmaster.   
Dumbledore headed for his office after wishing Severus the best in his new job. 

~~*~~

  
It was quite restful Albus found, as he sat behind his large desk, to stroke Fawkes' feathers and Dumbledore was looking forward to some quiet time to give Fawkes that attention. He also had to catch up on his correspondence.   
Much of it was with the Ministry of Magic, in fact, and it was a correspondence that had increased substantially since a certain 'Boy Who Lived' had arrived at Hogwarts. 


	2. A Malfoy among us

  


A Malfoy among us

  


Bright and early that next morning Hermione rose practically before the dawn and was the first one to the Great Hall for breakfast. She knew she had some time to wait until Ron and the other Gryffindor's finally came down.   
Which was how she liked it.   
She had been checking through the past school lists with a little magical aid and had a fairly good idea that their new potions professor would be a former Slytherin.   
"And what, Miss Granger" the silky voice drawled coldly from directly behind her, "is the meaning of this?"   
Hermione looked up at Snape to see he was pointing at the school lists spread on the table in front of her, his expression severe, even for Snape.   
"I'm doing a longitudinal study on former Hogwarts students sir, it's uh, an extra credit project" she finished lamely, unconsciously biting her lower lip.   
Severus' left eyebrow quirked upward at that though his fierce expression did not change.   
"That sounds quite fascinating Miss Granger. I will most definatley want to see this" he paused, a rather disbelieving look on his face, "extra credit project of yours."   
Hermione blushed, her heart pounding as she attempted to remain calm in the face of his sneering disbelief.   
"Of course, Professor Snape."   
"Miss Granger" he leaned down closer to her, anger snapping in his dark eyes, his lips a thin white line, the disgust radiating from him as a force Hermione could feel pressing against her.   
"Unless this has suddenly become a library" he sneered at her, "this is not an acceptable place to do your report Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor."   
Hearing the sound of footsteps in the doorway he suddenly straightened to his full six feet and looked towards the sound, his expression forbidding.   
"Ah, here come your friends Miss Granger."   
Hermione, whose heart had threatened to leap into her throat at his pronouncement, looked up to see several Gryffindor's walking into the Great Hall, Lavender and Ron amongst them.   
She watched as he stalked away, students scrambling from his path as he crossed the Great Hall towards the Head Table, his cloak billowing behind him.   
"Hey, Hermione."   
It was Ron and he looked downright annoyed.   
"What was Snape doing at our table?"   
He scowled at the retreating figure before plopping down on the bench across from her.   
"Oh, he was reprimanding me for working on my report here rather than the library Ron, he just took five points from Gryffindor."   
Hermione looked sadly at the red-headed boy across from her as she hurriedly gathered the lists and her parchment and quill stuffing them quickly into her book bag at her feet.   
"Your not doing another project?"   
Lavender sounded incredulous.   
A slight frown creased Hermione's forehead at her tone.   
"It's.." she started to say but was interrupted as Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall became silent.   
"As promised," Dumbledore smiled warmly out at the students, "your new potions Professor arrived this morning and I would like you all to welcome her back to Hogwarts."   
Dumbledore looked over to a pretty young woman, whose straight white-blonde waist length hair looked remarkably similar to another blonde, sitting at the Slytherin table.   
He motioned her over to him and she walked up to the Head Table a shy smile on her face. Dumbledore lightly rested a hand on her shoulder and turned her gently to face the students.   
"Everyone, I would like for you to meet a former Hogwarts student and a former Slytherin, Miss Diamona Malfoy."   
At the sound of the Malfoy name, all heads turned to the Slytherin table and a suddenly very white Draco Malfoy.   
"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said pleasantly to Draco.   
"Perhaps after breakfast you could assist Miss Malfoy in getting settled and I'm sure you both will have family news to catch up on."   
Diamona had looked down to the Slytherin table as well and was smiling warmly at Draco.   
Dumbledore looked down at Draco, still pale, as the younger Malfoy stared, his mouth gaping, at the new potions Professor.   
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm excusing you from your morning classes."   
Looking again at Diamona, Dumbledore smiled warmly then motioned towards the end of the table.   
"You can go and sit between Professor Snape and Professor Sprout my dear, your classes start this afternoon."   
Dumbledore sat down again as their new potions Professor walked to the end of the Head Table and quickly sat down in the chair Professor Snape had pulled out for her.   
Snape looked down at her, his smile reserved.   
He nodded politely to her as she thanked him, then started, suddenly uncomfortable, as her rosy pink lips curved into a glowing smile, the twinkle in her ice-blue eyes seeming to speak of other delights.   
There was definatley more in her smile than simple gratitude, though Severus wasn't the only one to notice it and feel unnerved.   
At the Gryffindor table Hermione's hand trembled slightly as she lifted her glass of pumpkin juice and her heart beat uncomfortably hard as she watched the exchange at the Head Table.   
From her first day at Hogwarts Hermione had held a secret fascination for her potions Professor, but now, now she inexplicably felt a horrid, empty feeling inside.   
"Maybe those two will fall in love and get married" Ron sneered, and several Gryffindor boys sniggered as they looked up at the new Malfoy amongst them.   
Hermione blanched visibly as a vision that Madam Trelawny would be proud of crossed her minds inner screen.   
Severus Snape and the future Mrs. Snape, her waist length white-blonde hair flowing behind her, her arms wrapped snugly around his waist, riding into the sunset.   
"Hey, Hermione!"   
A hand jogged her elbow, breaking her from her reverie.   
"Come on, your going to be late for class if you keep daydreaming like that."   
Ron's voice reached past the inner vision and Hermione clicked into gear grabbing her book bag as she made to follow him.   
"Miss Granger."   
Hermione stopped suddenly and turned to face the softly drawling Professor as a flicker of fear crossed her face.   
_'Did he notice me staring at them?_ she wondered.   
"Yes sir?"   
A slight quaver in her voice betrayed her nervousness as her eyes searched out their new potions Professor. She saw that she was heading out the door accompanied by a slightly less pale Draco Malfoy.   
"Miss Granger, your attention!"   
Hermione turned back to look up at Professor Snape, her heart again pounding painfully.   
"As your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Miss Granger, I would like to ask if you would assist me after school on several projects I have lined up for the rest of this year. These will, of course, count as extra credit projects."   
Hermione couldn't help hearing the sarcasm in his tone, but said nothing, fearing he might take further points from Gryffindor for her presumed cheekiness.   
Snape looked thoughtfully at her for several seconds then continued.   
"I believe Mr. Potter may pay a great deal more attention in class if he knows that he will be helping you by doing so."   
Relieved that she wasn't in any trouble, Hermione was more than happy to accept.   
_'At least it's unlikely Miss Malfoy will be there as well'_Hermione thought to herself.   
"Very good. I will see you in class this afternoon and if you can remain after class we can get started right away."   
"Yes sir, that will not be a problem at all."   
With a polite nod Professor Snape turned and walked firmly out of the Great Hall.   
Grabbing her book bag Hermione hurried to her first class of the afternoon, Herbology. 


	3. A MidAfternoon's Dream

  


A MidAfternoon's Dream

  


The Fey liked to play tricks on any humans foolish enough to enter their domain. They especially favoured playing within their dreams, as the curtain between the conscious and unconscious was as fragile as a gossamer thread and what was real and not was truly difficult to discern.

  
Hermione was sitting alone in the library, a book on the Fey open on the table in front of her. It was Saturday and practically the entire school was at Hogsmeade for a Muggle-styled fair. As much as she was curious, even more, Hermione wanted to put a certain plan into action. A plan that involved, she hoped, finding out more about her enigmatic DADA Professor, Severus Snape.   


Growing up in the Muggle world, Hermione had already learned much about the Fey; only, she knew them as fairies. She had read the Muggle Shakespeare's, "A MidSummer Night's Dream" many times, and now she was researching the Fey from the wizarding worlds perspective. She was finding more similarities than she had ever imagined.

  
She had also noted, since coming to Hogwarts this September, that in at least two respects the Wizarding world and the Muggle world were exactly the same.   
Neither world could bring back the dead; and neither world had yet discovered time travel...   
That was Hermione's problem, and that was why she was spending a beautiful spring day cooped up in the library, attempting to find some way to get into Severus Snapes head, literally!   
A familiar footfall sounded in the library and Hermione looked up as the man himself stalked by and went through the doorway into the restricted section at the end of the library.   
_'It's now or never'_ Hermione thought to herself and quickly pulled out Harry's Invisibility cloak which she had 'borrowed' after the students had left for Hogsmeade. Pulling it over her head, after acertaining she was alone, Hermione walked the few feet to the door as silently as possible. Fortunately, Snape had left the door open when he had gone in; unfortunately, he was now heading back to the door and Hermione had to hurry to slip under his arm and into the stacks before he closed the door. He had paused for a moment as she brushed past him, turning and looking back into the restricted area, then shook his head, an irritated look on his angular face, then stalked out again his black cloak billowing behind him.   
Releasing her breath quietly, Hermione kept the cloak over her head as she searched the shelves for any books on the Fey. Finding one, she took it closer to a light, then quickly took some pictures of the pages which held interesting information.   
She held the tiny 'spy camera' above another book as she continued taking pictures.   
Hermione Granger was a very clever girl.   
Reasoning that a book discovered missing from the restricted section of the library might raise an alarm, in the summer she had sent away for one of these tiny 'spy cameras' from the back page of an American comic book. At that time she wasn't quite sure what she'd need it for, but had had a very strong feeling to bring it with her, and not to let anyone know she had it. At times like these Hermione often wondered if she shouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin House.   
The afternoon passed quickly and soon Hermione knew that Ron and the other Gryffindors would be back, dying to tell her about the fair in the most minute detail imaginable.   
Slipping her camera into her blazer pocket, Hermione held the invisibility cloak over her head as she made her way to the door, just as Ron burst into the library looking for her.   
"Hermione, we're back" whispered Ron loudly, but received no answer.   
"Are you sure she's still here?" Lavender asked, looking around as they neared her position.   
Ron pointed triumphantly to the table she had sat at the book on the table and her cloak right where she had left them.   
"See, she's still here Lavender, this is her second home you know."   
"O.k., then where is she Ron?"   
Lavender looked a little put out as Ron looked around, and Hermione stifled a yawn from just a few feet away.   
"She's probably just gone to ask for a special book or something."   
Ron answered, a slight frown crossing his face as he looked down at the book she had been reading, still open to the warnings about the Fey.   
"What's she reading now?"   
Lavender moved closer to peer curiously down at the book.   
"More studying, I guess."   
Ron shrugged, then pulled her seat out and sat down.   
"We might as well wait until she returns Lavender, I can't imagine she'll be very long at all."   
From the other side of the door, an invisible Hermione frowned and stifled another yawn. Looking at the two sitting at her table and discussing the fair, she tried to think of a way to get rid of them so she could leave herself.   
Apparently convinced that she wouldn't be able to make her way out of the library alone, the two looked as though they were settling in for a while.   
With a grimace of annoyance, Hermione silently made her way to the furthest point in the restricted section from them and sat down on a bench against the wall. The combination of the muted buzz of their conversation with the stress of hiding and the warmth of the library had Hermione yawning almost constantly. Finally, as it was still a couple hours until dinner, Hermione gave up and curled up on the bench, tucking the cloak around her and was asleep in moments.   
Expecting to wake up for dinner, Hermione thought nothing of how dark it actually was as she stretched on the bench after opening her eyes. Remembering where she was Hermione adjusted the cloak and hurried to the door. As she had hoped, Lavender and Ron had already left, and she imagined she'd have a few questions to answer once she made it to the Great Hall.   
The library was quiet and empty as she slipped through the door, pulling the cape off as she closed it quietly behind her. Gathering up her book bag she stuck the cloak back inside then fastened her own cloak on and walked quickly out of the library. 


	4. What was real and what was not

  


What was real and what was not

  
As Hogwarts was so old, Hermione didn't notice any differences as she made her way to the Great Hall.   
"Drat!"   
Standing at the door of the Great Hall, Hermione surveyed the empty room and lowered lighting, she had missed dinner.   
"What's wrong?"   
It was a boys voice, the question asked from directly behind her, and for a moment Hermione thought of Professor Snape.   
He also seemed quite fond of asking her questions when he was standing directly behind her, often scaring her half to death.   
Hermione shook her head to clear it of the image and feelings and turned around to find herself facing a younger version of Snape.   
And gasped.   
"Are you alright?" he asked solemnly, his dark eyes searching her face.   
"If this wasn't Hogwarts" he continued with a smile " I'd say it looked like you'd seen a ghost."   
Hermione could only stare.   
Usually she was pretty good at recognizing faces, but she couldn't remember seeing him in the halls or classrooms of Hogwarts at all. And with his long black lashes curling above his dark eyes and strong cheekbones she was sure she would have remembered his face.   
"Uh, I've missed dinner" Hermione explained, "and I'm rather hungry."   
"Oh, why not just go to the kitchen?"   
She looked at him in shock, students weren't allowed in the kitchens. Seeing the look on her face a smile flickered across his.   
"The house elves always leave some food in the pantry in case someone misses dinner" he explained.   
Before she could even open her mouth to say she didn't even know where the kitchen was, he rushed on, a look of anxiety crossing his face.   
"How come your here now anyway, dinner was hours ago."   
He studied her carefully, as if trying to figure out if she were up to something.   
"Your out past curfew, you know" he added, then looked at her suspiciously when she grinned and nodded at him.   
"So are you."   
Hermione smiled again, her eyes meeting his as he flushed slightly and quickly looked away.   
"If you won't tell, I won't."   
They spoke at the same time, grinned at each other then stopped.   
His gaze shifted slightly as they heard a sound from the hallway then he was pushing her further into the Great Hall and under the Slytherin table. Hermione sat under the table, the boy beside her, her heart pounding as she listened to his quick breathing and the sound of footsteps as they neared the doorway.   
A pool of light from a lantern held high touched their end of the table, but not enough to expose them to whoever was there. The person "tsk tsked" rather exactly like her Head of House, Professor McGonagall, and for a moment Hermione started to shift her weight in order to climb out from under the table. She found herself stopped by his hand on her arm and looked back at him in surprise. He shook his vehemently at her.   
The footsteps were heard again as the pool of light shrunk and faded away leaving them again in the semi-dark and quiet of the Great Hall.   
"What were you thinking?"   
His voice was sharp and strained as he pulled her back beside him, his face pale, his dark eyes large pools of night that Hermione felt she could lose herself in forever.   
"If you'd been seen, MacGonagall would've been more than happy to take away Slytherin House points" he hissed angrily at her.   
"I was just going to explain that I had fallen asleep in the library and was going to ask her about some dinner" she explained, then frowned at him.   
"She's really nice, I'm sure she'd understand."   
He snorted and shook his head at her.   
"If we were in Gryffindor House, sure; she might even invite us up for tea."   
His sarcastic tone didn't shock Hermione, it was the 'If' part. Of course she was in Gryffindor, she'd only just been sorted that fall.   
Confused, Hermione got up and followed him out from under the table and in the candle light was able to see the crest on her blazer, the crest of the snake of Slytherin House.   
The same crest he had on his blazer.   
_What was going on?_   
Hermione followed the boy as he slipped from the Great Hall and hurried down to the dungeons, keeping to the shadows as much as they could. They saw no one as they hurried silently down a semi-dark hallway to a large set of double doors. Opening one and pushing her through ahead of him, he pulled them closed before pulling out his wand and whispring "lumos".   
Hermione looked around and could see that they were in a room almost as large as the Great Hall but with several tables and fireplaces as well as an amazing number of dishes, pots and pans gleaming dully in the light from his wand.   
"The pantry is over there" he explained quietly as he indicated a normal sized set of double doors.   
He seemed to be expecting her to do something but Hermione could only stand and stare at him in confusion.   
_'This is a dream'_ Hermione told herself firmly and took a very deep breath as she closed her eyes.   
_'I'm still on that bench in the library and when I release this breath I will wake up.'_   
Hermione released the breath she held and carefully opened her eyes to see him looking at her curiously. She was still in the kitchen, and she didn't know how to wake up.   
Hermione suddenly felt panicked and swayed slightly as her head whirled and a pack of butterflies seemed to have taken up residence in her stomach.   
He grabbed her arm as she swayed and she felt an electric jolt surge through her body at his touch. As they both jumped in shock Hermione could only guess that he had felt it too.   
He pulled a chair out for her, avoiding her eyes and motioned for her to sit down.   
Hermione sat, bemused, on the wooden chair he held for her, then watched as he hurried about gathering dishes then food and setting a plate down before her. A quickly muttered spell from him and Hermione's stomach began to growl at the wonderful smells reaching her from the now hot food. He sat down opposite her, and loaded his plate with food. Hermione followed suit as her stomach rumbled loudly again.   
"Thank you" she said warmly before taking a forkful of food.   
She looked up at him from her plate as he paused and looked at her, a forkful of food inches from his mouth. Lowering his fork he gazed back at her, his dark eyes unreadable.   
"Your welcome."   
She could see a high colour splashed across his cheeks and was surprised to see he was blushing.   
"Uh, what is your name anyway?" he asked.   
The question was asked diffidently, yet, Hermione could sense he really wanted to know, he just didn't want to be too obvious about it.   
"Hermione" she told him, then smiled mischievously, her brown eyes dancing as she looked into his.   
"And, uh, what's your name anyway?" she asked, mimicking his tone of voice.   
"Severus."   
He had caught the laughter in her eyes and laughed quietly, a low, melodious sound that curled up her spine and caused her heart to pick up it's suddenly pounding beat.   
"Severus Snape."   
For a moment Hermione wondered if she was hearing things, then she wondered if she was delusional or perhaps simply insane. He had said his name was Severus Snape, but, of course, that wasn't possible because he was the same age as her!   
Not for the first time that night Hermione wondered just what was going on.   
"Hermione."   
Severus had whispered her name several times, the girl seemed to be somewhere else. Reaching over the table he gently touched the top of one hand with his fingertips, and felt the same electric jolt he had felt earlier.   
At his touch she jumped then looked up at him, a question in her eyes.   
"We need to head back to the dorms, Hermione."   
With a quick wave of his wand the dishes were dealt with.   
Grabbing her hand in his, Severus hurried along the echoing hallways until they reached the tapestry covering the entrance to the Slytherin common room.   
Severus said the password, "scales", quietly, and the wall behind the tapestry became a door.   
Pulling her along with him he hurried into the common room and shut the door behind them.   
They were alone.   
With a sigh of relief Severus flopped down onto a dark green couch, pulling Hermione down with him. She fell awkwardly, startled by the sudden yank and landed partly on his lap.   
"Oooof."   
Landing on him had knocked the wind out of both of them and for several minutes Hermione rested against Severus as she attempted to regain her breath.   
Hermione relaxed as she realised that it felt nice leaning against Severus that way.   
The few candles flickering in the wall sconces cast shadows across their faces and the quiet scrabbling of rats were not enough to disturb Hermione. For a moment she wondered about the adult Severus, but somehow, sitting there connecting with this Severus pushed those thoughts away.   
"What are you thinking about Hermione?"   
Severus had looked down at the pretty girl leaning against him, happy that she hadn't moved, then noticed her frown.   
"I guess I'm just tired. I was just thinking of all the homework I still have to do."   
Severus nodded.   
"Me too."   
He stood up awkwardly then turned and offered his hand to her.   
_'He's so polite'_ Hermione mused as Severus helped her up.   
He dropped her hand, reluctantly it seemed to Hermione, and started for the boys stairs. He stopped and turned to look back at Hermione.   
"Good-night, Hermione."   
His voice was warm as was the smile he shot her way before hurrying away up the stairs.   
**'I've actually held a girls hand'** Severus thought in disbelief as he made his way up to his bed his heart pounding in excitement.   
As he crawled into the large canopy bed his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were that he, too, couldn't remember seeing Hermione among the first years.   
As Severus turned away and disappeared up the stairs Hermione watched him, a small smile playing about her lips.   
A boy had held her hand.   
Shaking her head, Hermione looked about her, attempting to understand the situation she found herself in.   
_'Now what?'_ Hermione wondered as she looked up the stairs towards the girls dorms.   
At that moment, Hermione felt rather like the character Alice from one of her favorite childhood Muggle books, 'Alice in Wonderland'.   
Though, in her case, it was truer to say of her that she was 'Hermione in Slytherin Land'.   
So far there hadn't been a white rabbit with a pocket watch hurrying by, yet Hermione had a feeling that seeing him would definatley be less shocking than meeting an eleven year old Severus Snape!   
Not at all sure what to do, Hermione decided to head back to the library.   
As she reached the door to the Slytherin common room Hermione suddenly felt light headed and everything became dark.   
Reaching out she felt, not the rough wood of the door she had expected to feel, but the worn fabric of the bench where she had fallen asleep.   
The same bench she once again found herself sitting on.   
It felt solid and pushing herself up, Hermione could see through the shimmering material of Harry's invisibility cloak that it was still afternoon.   
She thought she heard her name being called, but distantly, as though from a great distance. 


	5. Cousins

  
Author's Note:   
I just wanted to add a quick "Thank-you" to those kind readers who reviewed and made helpful suggestions. I hope the story is less confusing now.   


Cousins

  
Hermione distinctly heard her name being called.   
It was Ron, calling from her table just a few shelves away.   
Holding Harry's cloak over her head, Hermione arrived at the door just as Ron was leaving.   
Checking to make sure she was alone, Hermione stole through the door from the restricted books section and stepped between two shelves before she pulled the cloak off.   
Standing alone, her heart pounding as she breathed deeply to calm herself down, Hermione was unaware of the pair of piercing black eyes observing her every move.   
Hermione quickly ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it down as it had become quite mussed after spending most of the afternoon under Harry's invisibility cloak.   
Behind her, lounging comfortably against the end of the book shelf watching her play with her hair, Severus Snape waged an inner war with himself.   
He knew he should terrify her by tapping her on the shoulder and demanding an explanation for her behaviour. He could probably even get her expelled, she was 'caught in the act' so to speak. Yet, he was also extremely curious as to what the very proper and correct Miss Hermione Granger would be doing in the restricted books section.   
Severus Snape was of course quite aware that Mr. Potter owned the invisibility cloak but he knew that Potter would only try and protect her or deflect his anger onto himself.   
Uncertain yet as to his decision, Severus watched as Hermione straightened her skirt and blazer before walking towards the table where the open book lay on the table.   
Following her silently, Severus waited until she had bent to pick up her bag, noticing her quickly stuffing the invisibility cloak away, before clearing his throat from directly behind her.   
He could perhaps feel gratified that, due to her obvious guilt, Hermione Granger barely stifled a scream as she jumped and twirled to face him.   
"Well Miss Granger"   
Looking down at her dispassionately he allowed an only slightly severe expression to rest for a moment on his face as he regarded the noticeably paler Hermione.   
"While I admire your dedication in your search for knowledge Miss Granger, I must, even so, insist that you accompany me to the Great Hall for dinner."   
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor Snape, I hadn't realized it was dinner already."   
Hermione bit her lower lip as the thought crossed her mind as to _ 'just how long he'd been in the library',_ and, especially of _'had she been seen?'_   
Picking up her book bag, the book on the fey and her cloak, Hermione followed Professor Snape from the library.   
Their passage to the Great Hall was made in silence, but for some strange reason Hermione didn't feel quite as terrified of Professor Snape as she expected to be.   
They entered together and he nodded to her before striding to the Head Table.   
Hermione found a space between Ron and Neville and hurriedly filled her plate and began eating, her head down, seemingly totally absorbed in her meal, before anyone could start asking her any questions.   
At the Head Table, Severus listened with half an ear to the conversation between Miss Malfoy and Professor Sprout as he puzzled over what to do about Miss Granger.   
He was weighing the options he had in dealing with Hermione until he heard 'Lucius Malfoy' and 'cousins' in the same sentence.   
A chill traveled down his spine, however Severus kept his face neutral and continued to eat his dinner.   
"Well, my dear."   
Professor Sprout chuckled somewhat forcibly.   
"Of course we wondered, what with the same last name and all."   
Miss Malfoy nodded earnestly, then finished her last bite of dinner and placed her fork on the side of her plate before answering.   
"My father and mother decided to travel when I was quite young, you see, and though I've met witches and wizards from nearly every country there is, I hadn't met any of my relatives yet."   
Her soft voice held the hint of an odd accent that was nonetheless charming as all at the Head Table strained to listen.   
"I even missed the first two years at Hogwarts because we were in Shangri-La and time just seemed to stop."   
Diamona had stopped to take a sip of her pumpkin juice and dab daintily at her lips before continuing.   
"In fact, I hadn't even known I had a cousin here at Hogwarts until I saw Draco at the Slytherin table. He looks so like my younger brother that I was certain that we must be related."   
"It sounds like you've had quite an exciting life, my dear."   
Professor Sprout took a giant gulp of her pumpkin juice and swiped at her lips with the edge of her grubby cloak.   
"Hasn't she, Severus?"   
His head jerked up suddenly at hearing his name and Severus looked over at Sprout in surprise, his expression annoyed.   
Severus had been deep in thought, he had been debating whether this quite interesting information was something he might be able to bring up the next time he was called to a Death Eater's meeting.   
He was more than happy to cause Lucius Malfoy as much trouble with Voldemort that he possibly could.   
He didn't, however, want to involve her as she seemed to be completely unaware of any of the more rotten branches of the Malfoy family tree.   
He grunted in reply to Sprout's question.   
Though he did have a number of questions he wished to ask her himself, Severus didn't want an audience when he did, especially not the entire staff.   
Below them, the students were rising and hurrying out of the Great Hall as soon as they were finished. At the Gryffindor table, still finishing her dinner, Hermione had set the big book on the fey down on the table and was oblivious to all that was going on about her.   
Seeing this, Severus turned to speak to Diamona.   
"Have you spoken with Lucius yet, Miss Malfoy?"   
"Actually, I sent him a letter by owl after Draco and I had had a wonderful talk about the family, but I haven't heard back yet. Draco said that his father travels quite a lot and is often busy so it may be awhile yet till I can meet him."   
"Yes, I have heard he can be quite busy" Severus agreed, a thoughtful look on his face as he reached for his coffee before glancing over at Diamona.   
"Do you have everything you require for your classes, Miss Malfoy?" he inquired solemnly, changing the subject suddenly as he noticed Draco walking purposefully towards the Head Table.   
"Oh yes, thank you, everything I need is there. You have quite a well stocked classroom, Professor Snape."   
A sound stopped any further conversation as Draco cleared his throat loudly.   
"Cousin Diamona" he purred, warmth evident in his tone and smile as she looked down at him.   
"Oh, are you ready Draco?"   
At his nod, she started to push her chair back, and was surprised, as were the other Professors, when Severus quickly jumped up to assist her.   
"Perhaps we might have a chance to chat sometime Miss Malfoy" he whispered quietly, then added, "alone", before holding his hand out to help her up.   
"Oh, thank you Professor Snape."   
Diamona smiled prettily up at him, the flash of her even white teeth seen but for a moment before she placed her slender hand in his much larger one and stood quickly.   
"Perhaps after curfew."   
She whispered quietly as she stood close, her warm breath tickling his ear, the faint scent of lavender tantalising his senses, before she stepped away and looking over to the others, nodded pleasantly.   
She walked quickly to where Draco waited impatiently for by the steps that lead to the Head Table and her infectious laughter floated over to the Head Table as they walked away together.   
With a self-satisfied smirk sent in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle, who were still finishing their dinners, Draco bowed politely to his cousin then escorted her from the Great Hall, speaking quietly to her as they left.   
For some reason, though he thought he aught to feel something, Severus was strangely unmoved by the beautiful young woman. 


	6. The StarPatterned Ceiling

  


The Star-Patterned Ceiling

  


Hermione yawned, wishing she could simply lie her head on the book and have a nap. She had discovered in her research of the fey, so far, that there was quite specific information on how to deal with the after-effects. And, in fact, there were several books she had read already that had the spells to help one deal with the after-effects of fey magic. Her problem was that there had, so far, been nothing on how to duplicate the fey magic. She felt frustrated and at a loss.

  
"You seem a bit down, Miss Granger, is there a problem?"   
The suave voice purred from directly behind her, but Hermione was too tired to react and simply looked up at Professor Snape as he perched on the Gryffindor table beside her.   
"I've not finished my project, Professor Snape, and the term is almost over, I, I'm not quite sure what to do."   
Hermione's voice caught for a moment and she looked away to surreptitiously wipe a tear. That must never happen; crying in front of McGonagall, yes, but Professor Snape?   
Hermione took a shuddering breath and quickly stood up, still not looking at Severus.   
"I would suggest, Miss Granger", he spoke almost kindly, "that you simply continue your project next year."   
"Could I?"   
Straightening her shoulders, Hermione turned to look at her teacher.   
Perhaps it was the light, but for a moment Hermione thought she saw kindness in his dark eyes.   
As if uncomfortable at her close scrutiny, Severus straightened quickly from his position and began to turn away.   
"Of course you could, Miss Granger, you have plenty of time, you still have six years remaining at Hogwarts."   
The last was spoken rather tersely as he began to walk away, but there was a smile on Hermione's face as she stared at his retreating back.   
"Thank you Professor Snape."   
Her voice was warm and for a moment his step stilled, then he continued towards the door. Over his shoulder he threw a rather quiet "your welcome" before moving out of sight.   


~~*~~

  


By now, Harry was back in Gryffindor Tower and attending classes. He was however still weak and he had joked with Hermione and Ron that they would have to be the ones to use his invisibility cloak as he hadn't the strength to go up against Snape if they were caught. Hermione had laughed along with the boys, but didn't bother to mention that she'd already 'borrowed' it on several occasions...no point in worrying them after all.

  
That evening, after curfew, Hermione slipped out of the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the disapproving glare from the Fat Lady, and hurried to the library. She had a fortnight remaining so she might still be able to get more information.   
As she rounded a corner on her way back to her room later that night, Hermione stopped suddenly as she spotted both Professor Snape and Dumbledore walking down the hall towards her deep in conversation.   
Stepping back, Hermione looked about her and saw a niche in the wall with just enough space to squeeze into. Standing there, her heart pounding, Hermione waited for them to pass by when they abruptly stopped....directly in front of her hiding place.   
"So, Albus."   
It was Professor Snape and he leaned against the wall, practically close enough to touch the hidden girl, and looked curiously over at the Headmaster.   
"You say Hagrid has found several more Fey rings, these ones much closer to the school?"   
Hermione straightened imperceptibly at hearing that, not aware of Severus' ability to sense her presence under the invisibility cloak, his awareness of her movement nor his having hoped that she would have chosen to be out tonight using it.   
"Indeed Severus, one in fact has been placed rather closer to the path to Hogsmead than I am at all comfortable with. It will have to be dealt with before the students return in September. Will you require any assistance in dealing with this problem?   
The Headmaster spoke in his usual calm, well modulated voice, not looking anywhere but at Severus as he spoke.   
"Thank you no, Albus, I have it under control."   
Severus struggled to hide a smirk as he sensed Hermione leaning forward to catch their every word.   
"Very good Severus, do let me know how things are going, won't you?"   
The Headmaster nodded smilingly to Severus then turned and hurried back the way he had come when he had received a confirming nod from his DADA Professor. Straightening to his full six feel, Severus turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the dungeons and the next phase of his plan to discover just what Miss Hermione Granger had been up to in the restricted books section.   
Alone again, Hermione slipped from her hiding place, her heart beating painfully from barely controlled excitement. She now knew what she could do. She would use Harry's cloak and go and find one of those fey circles herself!   


~~*~~

  
"Cousin Diamona."   
Draco smoothed one hand over his blonde hair, his smile warm as they walked together towards the Slytherin common room, his other arm held tightly around her slender waist.   
"Yes, Draco?"   
At the warmth in her voice Draco seemed to stand even taller and he looked more genuinely happy than anyone had ever seen him, his usually pale face rosy and a sparkle in his grey eyes.   
"I have a surprise for you cousin Diamona, and I know you'll truly love it."   
Pulling her quickly towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room Draco smiled at her look of curiosity as he said the password, "parsle-tongue" and hurried with her into the room.   
"Father, I brought her" he began happily but was cut off as Lucius Malfoy moved quickly from where he had been waiting beside the roaring fire.   
"I'm not blind, Draco, obviously you brought her" he snapped coldly at his son, dismissing him with a curt look.   
"Miss Malfoy."   
Lucius nodded politely to the frowning young woman then started to walk towards the door.   
"Yes sir?" she asked, frowning as he passed her without a look, his back straight and a stern expression on his pale, autocratic features.   
"We need to talk young lady, privately" he emphasized, as Draco made to follow them.   
"Where, sir?"   
Diamona asked quietly as she looked sadly over at Draco, a pinched look on his pale face, his eyes a stormy grey as he stared angrily at his father's broad back.   
"Follow me."   
Without a further word, Lucius Malfoy swept through the doorway and headed along the echoing stone hallway not slowing nor looking back to see Diamona hurrying to keep up to his much longer stride. At the entrance to the Great Hall he stopped and waited till she caught up with him before silently opening the door and walking ahead into the large room.   
As she entered the Great Hall Diamona couldn't help gasping at the sight that met her eyes. Thousands of twinkling stars, seeming almost within reach, hung from the ceiling. Along the walls several candles fluttered briefly as they entered then settled, their flickering lights like so many tiny faery lights.   
Indicating the Slytherin table, Lucius perched at the end, one black booted foot resting on the bench. Diamona sat on the other bench and stared up at her uncle, for the first time in her life not too sure just how happy she was at being a Malfoy.   
"You will leave Hogwarts immediately!"   
Lucius barked the order, standing directly in front of her. He dusted an imaginary speck from his implacable white shirt before carefully considering the beautiful young woman before him.   
"Wha?"   
Diamona stared up at him incredulously. Draco was right, his father certainly was used to having his commands obeyed unquestioningly.   
Before she could even open her mouth again, Lucius looked up at the starry ceiling, then spoke quietly, his voice as fluid as silk.   
"Look up at the stars, Diamona."   
His voice sent a shiver through her and despite herself she looked up.   
Directly overhead it appeared to Diamona that the entire universe was swirling only inches from her eyes and as she stared, mesmerized, she felt rather than heard his deep, calming voice vibrate through her being as her consciousness slipped away into the swirling star patterns. 


	7. Miss Malfoy is no longer with us

  


Chapter Seven

  


Miss Malfoy is no longer with us

  


At breakfast the next morning, the chair beside Professor Snape was noticeably empty. Before he could say anything, let alone stand up, Dumbledore was besieged by questions from his staff. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table but Draco Malfoy was still there, his face pale as he sat staring stone faced at his plate, ignoring the other Slytherin's around him.

  
Standing, Dumbledore hadn't long to wait before the Great Hall became silent.   
"As you have all noticed" Dumbledore began, his voice solemn, "Miss Malfoy is no longer with us."   
A murmur was heard in the hall and Hermione snuck a peek over to the Slytherin table and to a very grim Draco Malfoy.   
"Oh no, oh my."   
Dumbledore was quick to assure them when he heard someone bemoan her death.   
"Miss Malfoy has simply decided to return to Shangri La with her parents and she Apparated to London last night to meet them."   
Before, the room had been a buzz over what might have happened, now they wondered who would teach them potions, especially with end of term exams coming up.   
"Students."   
Dumbledore was smiling benignly down at them.   
"As it is so close to the end of term, Professor Snape has kindly agreed to take on double duty in administrating your exams for Potions as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts."   
As if he had heard their unspoken questions, Dumbledore paused before sitting back down.   
"And yes," he declared, his blue eyes twinkling merrily,"in September you will of course have a replacement Professor."   
With a genial nod to all he sat down and happily resumed his breakfast.   
Hermione had glanced across to where Professor Snape sat at the Head Table and noted that he seemed inordinately pleased with himself, almost to the point of smirking.   
_ 'I suppose' _ she thought to herself, _'knowing his position as DADA teacher is secure, he actually has a reason to smile.' _   
"That's harsh" Ron commented between mouthfuls.   
"What's harsh, Ron?" Harry asked the red headed boy before resuming his breakfast.   
"Having Snape twice in one day" Ron snorted and several Gryffindors groaned in agreement. Hermione had a puzzled look as she tried to pin point what was bothering her about Dumbledore's speech.   
Raised voices caught their attention and all eyes turned to the Slytherin table as Draco jumped up, his wand at the ready, his voice ragged.   
"You take that back!"   
Before he could use his wand, Snape had swooped down and pulled it from him then stood, arms crossed, jet black eyes glittering dangerously.   
"Malfoy."   
His voice was firm, but not unkind, as he gazed down at the flushed face of his favorite student.   
"He said" Draco started, pointing to a scowling seventh year student.   
"His..." the boy started, then stopped suddenly at the slyly calculating look he saw on Snape's face.   
"Mr. Malfoy, your wand."   
Snape returned Draco's wand, a thoughtful look on his angular face.   
"I will see both of you in my office tonight, directly after dinner, where we will discuss this matter" he sneered as he glanced around at the goggling students, "in private."   
Without a further word he spun on his heel and left the hall, his voluminous black cloak billowing behind him. Glaring at the older Slytherin Draco turned and hurried after his Head of House. Crabbe and Goyle started up, then decided against it and resumed their seats and their breakfasts.   
"That was interesting" Harry commented quietly, looking around at the others.   
"I sure wish I could be a fly on that wall" Ron stated, grinning broadly, "that would be a surefire way to find out what that guy said to Malfoy."   
The students nearby nodded as they got up from the table and headed for their first classes. No one had happened to glance down the table at Ron's twin brother's however, for if they had they certainly would have felt the cold touch of fear at the conspiratorial look they shared, not to mention their decidedly wicked grins.   
Fred and George Weasely, however, were not the only Gryffindor's making plans for that evening, and Hermione Granger walked out of the Great Hall with the look of a cat who had swallowed the proverbial canary. 


	8. A Fairy Circle

  


Chapter Eight

  


A Fairy Circle

  
Hermione, as she went to her classes that day, planned how she would get to the path to Hogsmeade to find the fey circle. First year students were not allowed off the grounds of Hogwarts, however, Hermione intended to 'borrow' Harry's invisibility cloak so she wasn't worried. After dinner, Hermione bided her time until she saw Draco Malfoy, the seventh year Slytherin and Professor Snape leave the Great Hall together. Claiming a need to start cramming for exams, Hermione ignored Ron's jibe and practically ran to Gryffindor Tower.   
While Harry and Ron were busy discussing Quidditch with Seamus Finnegan and several of the other Gryffindor first years at their table, they might decide to continue their discussion in the comfort of the Gryffindor common room, which would make it rather difficult for Hermione to get Harry's cloak.   
Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione said the password then practically pushed the picture aside in her hurry to get through.   
"Well" exclaimed the Lady, "how rude!"   
Hermione was already through the common room and half way up the stone stairs to the boys dorm, she had no time to waste. Fortunately, she knew where in his trunk Harry kept his cloak and with a quick wave and "Aloho mora" the trunks lock clicked open. Her heart pounding, Hermione reached in and felt under Harry's Quidditch uniform and touched the cloak. Pulling it out she hastily covered herself then relocked the trunk. Moments later, her heart in her throat, Hermione made it to her room, and saw with relief she was alone.   
Pulling the cloak off, she grabbed her book bag and quickly stuffed the glimmering material under several parchments. Just to be on the safe side, Hermione grabbed a sweater and stuffed it down on top of the parchments, obscuring the cloak from view. In much less hurry than she arrived, Hermione made her way down from the girls dormitory and through the still deserted common room.   
"Excuse me" she said, a little timorously, to the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
"Oh, it's you, have you come to push me again?"   
The Lady had a very disapproving look on her face as she looked down at Hermione.   
"No ma'am."   
Hermione bit her lower lip, apologizing to a portrait was as hard as apologizing to a person.   
"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior, I, I was in a hurry."   
"Hmph, kids these days" she tutted.   
"I am sorry" Hermione rushed on, wondering if there was a protocol for this situation while also hoping Professor Snape was still occupied with Draco Malfoy and the seventh year Slytherin.   
"All right dear, thank you for your apology."   
The Fat Lady looked mollified, yet still opened quite quickly for Hermione.   
Taking a deep breath, Hermione forced herself to slow down as she walked towards the library. For her plan to work, she knew she had to be seen studying in the library, her alibi had to be air-tight, and of course, believable.   
Once in the library Hermione made sure to say hello to several Gryffindor's, and even sat with Neville Longbottom for ten nerve-wracking minutes. She reassured him that he would do well and rashly promised to coach him for their upcoming potions final. Excusing herself Hermione headed for the closest girls bathroom, ready to put her plan into effect.   
Rounding a corner near the library, Hermione checked to make sure she was alone. Seeing she was she quickly pulled Harry's invisibility cloak out of her book bag and covered herself; she was becoming quite adept at this subterfuge. Making her way from the corridor Hermione's heart pounded as she slipped out of Hogwarts, the cloak clutched tightly in her sweaty hands. Walking quickly, Hermione headed towards the path to Hogsmeade a myriad of conflicting emotions troubling her. Now that she was actually on her way to find that fey circle Dumbledore had described, Hermione felt guilty. She was very fond of him and knew he would be disappointed in her. For a moment her steps faltered, then Hermione shook her head.   
_'I'm only looking' _ she thought defensively and continued across the lawn, knowing of course that she was in the wrong. Passing by Hagrid's hut, smoke curling above the roof, she remembered fondly the times she, Harry and Ron had sat within enjoying his company, if not necessarily his rock cakes. Continuing past his hut, the blackness of the Dark, forbidden Forest looming menacingly beside her, Hermione jumped at the sudden rustling and flapping of wings as two owls flew overhead heading for the owlery. Heaving a sigh of relief Hermione walked on until she came to the well worn path to Hogsmeade.   
Confirming that she was still well covered by the cloak, Hermione ventured cautiously onto the path. She had almost expected alarms to sound as she left the safety of the Hogwarts grounds, but the night was undisturbed. As it was only early evening, Hermione knew she could be gone for about an hour at least before she'd be missed. The path to Hogsmeade was well trod, yet, as she walked along slowly, Hermione didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.   
She remembered that the fey circle was supposed to be close by the path, but all she could see were the abundant wild flowers and grasses lining the path. It was quite peaceful in fact and Hermione had reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade without the slightest sign of a fey circle anywhere. As it was nearly summer it was still light out, the air still warm, and twilight slowly settling across the path.   
_'Where is it?'_ Hermione asked herself as she started back along the path to Hogwarts,_'it's supposed to be near the path, oh.'_   
Shaking her head at herself, Hermione felt a little silly. Close to the path would most likely not mean beside the path but probably closer to the forest itself. _'Logic Hermione'_ she berated herself,_'even if it's close to the path doesn't mean it's actually going to be close enough to trip over.'_   
Retracing her steps, Hermione made several forays off the path and almost into the forest, searching for the fey circle. As she was almost back to the grounds of Hogwarts and had still not found the circle, a small suspicion began to form in her mind. A suspicion that perhaps she'd been set up, that Professor Snape did see her that time in the library, knew she had been in the restricted books section, and had seen her book on the Fey open on the table.   
_'Oh bother'_ Hermione pursed her lips in irritation as she looked towards the school and then over to the forest. She hadn't been gone for very long, and while the sun had gone down already she knew it would be awhile still before it truly got dark.   
_'I will'_ she told herself silently and walked into the edge of the forest.   
She hadn't gone more than a few feet when her heart jumped suddenly at what she saw; a fairy circle.   
In awe, Hermione knelt down by the circle of mushrooms, letting the invisibility cloak slip off her as she tentatively reached forward to gently touch the nearest mushroom.   
Here in the forest it was darker than she had expected and a hush seemed to have settled over everything, as if the forest itself was holding it's breath. Her fingertips brushed the top of the mushroom, releasing a fine, powdery cloud of spores, straight into Hermione's face.   
Like pepper, the spores irritated her nose and Hermione sneezed, blinked, and then, as her eyes opened again, saw a tiny light flickering just beyond the circle.   
It flitted around, just out of Hermione's reach, then suddenly circled her head before flying further into the forest. When Hermione didn't move, the flickering light returned, once again circled Hermione's head before flitting deeper into the forest.   
_'Now what?'_ Hermione wondered as once again the light returned, circled her, then stopped directly in front of her and stood on her nose.   
"Oh!"   
Hermione peered, startled, at the tiny fairy, it's gossamer wings tucked behind it's back, it's green dress the colour of new spring grass. It spoke to her, but all Hermione could hear was a high-pitched buzzing, whistling kind of sound. Not thinking, she shook her head, then watched in dismay as the fairy was thrown several feet to the side. It's wings unfolded in a split second and once again it circled Hermione's head. This time, rather than stand on her nose, which had rather tickled, it grabbed a few strands of her hair and flew skyward with them, pulling Hermione to her feet with a startled "ouch!"   
"Your very determined I follow you, aren't you?" Hermione asked in a whisper as it began flying ahead of her, pulling her along by tugging somewhat painfully on her hair.   
In her excitement Hermione completely forgot about Harry's invisibility cloak she'd left lying on the ground by the mushroom circle. She was going to get some answers, and then she would really be able to help her friend Harry Potter.   


~*~

  



	9. To Help a Friend

  


Chapter Nine

  


A Friend in Need...

  
After dinner, when Draco Malfoy, and the seventh year Slytherin and Professor Snape had left the Great Hall together, Fred and George Weasley, their eyes dancing, sidled up to Harry.   
"Harry, Ron."   
George smiled innocently at them both.   
"What are you two up to?" Ron asked suspiciously.   
"Ron, we're your brothers" Fred exclaimed piously.   
"Exactly."   
Ron crossed his arms and glared at his twin brothers.   
"Harry," he asked "what do you think these two are up to this time?"   
Harry just smiled.   
"Well?" Ron demanded, "what is it this time?"   
"Just a little" George started to say.   
"Favour" Fred finished, smiling engagingly.   
"Ron, do you remember when you wished you could be a fly on the wall, to find out what that guy said to Malfoy?" Fred continued.   
"You're not turning me into a fly!" Ron practically shouted his face going red.   
No no, brother dear" George reassured him.   
"Though we could if you'd like" Fred added, grinning.   
Ron glowered at both of them.   
"What was the favour you wanted?" Harry asked them.   
"Oh, if we could borrow your invisibility cloak to do our spying" Fred explained.   
"Yes, and we'll bring it right back" George continued earnestly, "and tell you all the juicy details" Fred finished.   
They both smiled winningly at Harry.   
"Should I be worried Ron?" Harry asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.   
"Very worried" Ron agreed, still glowering at his brothers.   
"Oh!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison.   
"We just thought" George explained seriously, then looked over at Fred.   
"That if we went, you wouldn't get in any trouble" finished Fred.   
Harry looked from the two boys over to Ron.   
"What do you think Ron?" he asked seriously.   
"Well..." Ron seemed to be considering.   
"We'll give it right back" George promised sincerely.   
"Ron?"   
Harry was smiling openly now, and the twins were almost jumping with joy.   
"Alright" Harry agreed, and was practically pulled away from the table by the twins and rushed up to Gryffindor Tower.   
Arriving in the common room, the twins waited downstairs while Harry and Ron went up to their room. Unlocking his trunk, Harry reached in under his Quidditch uniform to grab his invisibility cloak, and couldn't feel it.   
"Huh?" he muttered, then began pulling his clothes out. A moment later, his trunk empty and his clothes scattered about the floor Harry looked up at Ron, his face white.   
"It's not here."   
"What?" Ron exclaimed, then turned and pounded down the steps to the common room. Harry could hear him screaming at his brother's about the cloak as he carefully checked through his clothes once more before placing them back in his trunk.   
Harry was shaken and he felt sick; he knew he had put it away, he always put it back in the same place. Ron appeared at the door, Fred and George directly behind him. Ron's face was red from screaming and he still looked quite upset.   
"They insist they didn't take it, Harry" Ron muttered, then was interrupted as Fred burst out "we didn't."   
George joined Fred in protest,"take it."   
Both boys looked at Harry pleadingly, and, though he was upset he didn't have the heart to cause them even more misery.   
"Ron, I do believe Fred and George; I'm sure they didn't take my cloak" Harry soothed, then grinned at Ron, "though I have a very good feeling that I know who did."   
"Who, Harry?"   
Fred and George piped up and Ron nodded in anxious agreement.   
"Hermione," Harry said, smiling broadly.   
Ron looked at Harry in disbelief.   
"Hermione?"   
"Yes, remember Ron, when I said you two would have to use my cloak because I wasn't up to dealing with Snape if we were caught?"   
Ron nodded, his forehead furrowed in thought.   
"I do remember, and she did agree with you" he agreed, then glanced nervously behind him. From where he was standing, Ron could literally feel his brother's breathing down his neck.   
"Well, do you think she went to listen in on Malfoy then, Harry?"   
Ron had relaxed a bit, but he was still worried about what Fred and George might be planning for him and thought it best for his health to stick with Harry, and then make sure it was him, not the twins, that got to talk to mum first.   
"Probably" Harry agreed, "lets wait in the common room for her, I'm sure she won't be long.   
"I'll wait right there with you Harry, all night if necessary!"   
Ron spoke fervently then followed Harry, closely, to a table in the corner of the common room and started to set up for a game of wizards chess. Fred and George preceded them and flopped onto one of the comfortable, overstuffed couches near the fire. They turned to look over at Ron and Harry, and when he turned to notice them, they were sitting, arms crossed, scowling directly at him, and regarding him with a fair amount of brotherly dislike.   
Ron gulped.   
He tried to ignore them and play chess with Harry, but he could feel them staring at him; it was one of the few games against Harry that he lost.   


~*~


	10. Is a Friend Indeed!

  


Is a Friend Indeed!

  
As evening fell and there was still no sign of Hermione, Harry began to wonder whether she had actually gone to spy on Malfoy or if, in fact, she had used his cloak for another reason.   
A more Hermione like reason.   
He was about to head for the library when Neville Longbottom came through the portrait hole looking despondent and carrying a stack of books. Looking around he spotted Harry and Ron and walked over to their table. Dropping his books with a thud, Neville dropped into a vacant chair.   
"So," he asked "has anyone seen Hermione?"   
Harry and Ron tried to muffle their sudden laughter at his question.   
"What?"   
Neville looked from one to the other in confusion.   
"What's so funny?" he asked, miffed, as Harry and Ron continued laughing.   
"Oh, no one's seen Hermione" Harry started, then couldn't continue for the laughter bubbling up from within.   
By this time Fred and George had come over and hearing Harry's comment started laughing as well.   
"Oh no" Fred said, attempting to be serious, "Hermione's completely out of sight."   
At that, the peals of laughter echoed off the stone walls and Neville stared at them in consternation.   
"Hermione said she would help me with potions study" he said, then looked towards the girls dorm. "Is she here or not?"   
"We don't know" George answered, his eyes twinkling, "we haven't seen her."   
Seeing the look of angry confusion on Neville's face, Harry calmed down enough to explain to him that Hermione had borrowed his invisibility cloak, hence the humour in being asked if they had seen her.   
Neville still didn't look very happy, but he did tell them that Hermione had been in the library after dinner, but that he hadn't seen her since. Harry tried his hardest not to laugh, but gave up. Neville picked up his stack of books and trounced, somewhat awkwardly, up to his room.   
Wiping his eyes, Harry grinned at Ron and his brother's, his sides sore from laughing.   
"Well" said Fred, seriously, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see" then cackled merrily as he and George tried to come up with even more hideous jokes.   
As it came closer to curfew however, Harry began to watch the portrait hole and worry. Except for during their adventures, Hermione was still rather a stickler for rules and so when Percy came through the hole, several older Gryffindor's with him, Harry felt his worry escalate when he saw that Hermione wasn't with them.   
At curfew he went over to where Lavender Brown and the Patil twin's were sitting, looking over magazines. They looked up as he came over.   
"Excuse me" he asked "have any of you spoken with Hermione recently, did she mention any plans?"   
The girls looked at him in surprise.   
"Well, just to study at the library and cram for exams" Lavender answered, then smiled at Ron when he walked over to stand beside Harry.   
"Uh, would you mind checking if she's already in her room?" Harry asked politely.   
Lavender stood up to go, making sure she brushed against Ron's arm as she went by. Moments later she returned shaking her head.   
"She's not there, and her book bag and favorite sweater are gone as well."   
"Well," Ron looked puzzled, "it can be cool in the dungeons."   
"I suppose" Harry agreed, though he looked even more worried.   
"Come along now, time for bed first years."   
Percy frowned as none of them moved.   
"Now!" he stated emphatically. "You have to listen to your Prefect" he spoke to them in an officious tone and stood, arms crossed and right foot tapping impatiently, until they all began to make their way to their dorms.   
Once in their room, Ron whispered to Harry, so as not to disturb Neville who was asleep, "what do you think we should do now Harry?"   
"We'll just have to wait. Hermione might be waiting for Percy to get out of the way before she comes through the portrait hole."   
Harry sounded calmer than he felt, but it seemed to reassure Ron.   
"'Kay, night Harry" Ron whispered then pulled closed the curtains on his bed.   
"Night Ron" Harry whispered back and tried to sleep.   
He did sleep though, because he woke suddenly, hearing his name being called. Looking around, Harry saw that Ron was asleep, so he decided not to wake him. Harry really missed having his invisibility cloak, but he pulled on his own cloak after throwing on pants and a sweater over his pajamas and slipped his shoes on, careful not to wake any of the boys. Once in the common room, Harry debated what would be the best thing to do. Realizing he couldn't just sit there and wait, he quietly went through the portrait hole and into the hallway. Hoping not to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, Harry stuck to the shadows as much as he could as he made his way towards the library.   
As it was Hermione, Harry felt that that was the most logical place to start.   
Moonlight streamed through the leaded windows throwing a pattern in bright relief across the partly shadowed stone floor. Harry stopped at one window and looked out and saw that it was a full moon. Once in the library Harry went to the door of the restricted section, it was locked.   
"Hermione" he whispered quietly, "are you there?"   
No answer, and the library was very dark.   
'Not here' he said to himself, and decided to head to the dungeons. He had been lucky so far, so Harry decided to push his luck a little further. Wherever Filch and Mrs. Norris were, they fortunately were nowhere near Harry, for which he was truly grateful. Making his way to the dungeons, Harry was almost relieved to see a light under the potions classroom door. Sneaking closer, he strained to hear any sounds from within. He got his wish, though not exactly the way he had hoped.   
"Well, Mr. Potter, what a surprise."   
Harry couldn't miss the dripping sarcasm as Snape glowered down at him, the light from the room throwing his face into shadow.   
"To what do I owe this unexpected and after curfew visit, Mr. Potter?"   
"Hermione.." Harry started to say, but stopped shocked as Snape stepped back suddenly and in the light from the potions classroom Harry saw that he had gone quite white.   
"What about Miss Granger?"   
Snape's voice was tight and a look of worry crossed his face. Harry looked at Snape in surprise, he thought somehow that Professor Snape sounded as though he were on the edge of panic and Harry had a sudden sinking feeling that somehow Snape knew something, and that it wasn't good.   
"I was, uh, wondering if you knew where she was Professor."   
Emboldened by Snape's attentive silence Harry continued.   
"No one's seen her since after dinner and," Harry paused. He wasn't sure if he should mention about his invisibility cloak.   
"And she has your invisibility cloak."   
His voice was toneless and Harry wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.   
"Ah, yes sir. At least," Harry amended quickly "I believe she does."   
"Alright Mr. Potter, I will make a search of the grounds, I'm sure she hasn't gone too far."   
Harry wasn't the least bit assured, especially as Snape turned from him to hurry into the room, grabbing his cloak and a lantern before turning back to the door.   
Harry knew he was extremely lucky that Snape hadn't taken any House points from him yet he was loathe to go.   
"Perhaps I can help look for her Professor" Harry ventured, then stepped back as Snape loomed almost on top of him.   
"Go, Mr. Potter" he said tiredly, "you are blocking my way."   
Harry looked mutinous but he went, he had learned not to push too hard when it came to their Potions Professor. Scowling, Harry headed out of the dungeons, Snape close on his heels. In the main hall, Harry watched as Snape headed quickly for the door that led to Hagrid's hut, his black cloak swirling behind him as he rushed through the door without a backwards glance.   
Harry watched him leave, torn, then with a resigned sigh he headed back to Gryffindor Tower and the sleep he knew would be long in coming. 


	11. A Place Apart

  


Chapter Eleven

  


A Place Apart

  
Leaving the shadowed bulk of Hogwarts, Severus hurried towards the path to Hogsmeade. He was quite sure he knew exactly where Hermione Granger had gone, which was even more of a reason to keep Potter away. The last thing he needed was to have two students lost in the forbidden Dark Forest.   
Severus had checked behind him several times before reaching the path; Potter was too predictable, so he was pleasantly surprised to see he hadn't been followed. Reaching the path, Severus performed a locating spell, hoping against rational hope that Hermione had stayed on the path.   
She hadn't.   
He couldn't pick up her presence very clearly, unfortunately, what he could pick up clearly indicated that she had indeed gone into the forest.   
**'Well'** he thought to himself in some relief, **'at least she's wearing Potter's cloak, that should afford her some protection.'**   
Severus set a tracking spell on Hermione's footprints and in moments he was at the mushroom fairy circle, and his heart fell as he spied the luminous material of the invisibility cloak lying abandoned on the ground before the circle.   
"Blast" he swore quietly as he reached down to pick it up. It was cool to the touch which meant it had been awhile since Hermione had been wearing it. From his tracking spell he could see Hermione's footprints glowing an eerie luminous green against the blackness of the forest floor.   
"Miss Granger," he called quietly as he followed the path she had taken.   
He didn't exactly relish the idea of alerting some of the denizens of the forest of his presence, however he had to let her know he was there. Only the creaking of branches in the slight wind that had picked up and the scratching sounds of something scurrying about beyond the light of his lantern greeted his words. Not for the first time, Professor Severus Snape wondered just what interest Hermione Granger had in the fey; and why, of all nights, she had to pick tonight to go exploring.   
**'It must have been because of Draco and that idiotic seventh year, Shafton'** Severus realized and ground his teeth in frustration. Even his own Slytherin's often got on his last nerve and with those two tonight it had been worse than usual. It was rarely a good idea to slander a Malfoy in the Wizarding world, but with certain headstrong juvenile wizards of the Malfoy family it was shear stupidity. And Hermione had taken advantage when the opportunity presented itself.   
With a sigh, the lantern held up in front of him, Severus continued deeper into the forest after Hermione.   


~*~

  
Hermione, still being tugged along by her hair, had felt a growing unease as they ventured further and further into the blackness of the forest. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, and her heart beat uncomfortably hard as she realized she had been so careful to slip away unseen that no one knew where she was.   
Including her!   
As she followed the persistent fairy, Hermione heard rustling and scrabbling noises from just beyond the fairy's light, and once she was sure she heard the pounding of hoof beats but they faded away. Werewolves howled from close by and Hermione started to shiver though whether from fear or the cool forest air, she wasn't certain. She realized night had fallen and wondered if perhaps the fairy was a Will 'o' the Wisp that would leave her in the middle of the forest for Dumbledore to find in the morning, dead.   
Hermione was definitely beginning to regret disobeying this particular order of Dumbledore's and she was about to try and break free of the tenacious fairy when she became aware that the forest was becoming lighter and warmer. As they climbed a ridge and reached the top Hermione gasped in astonishment at the sight before her.   
Hundred's of fairies, like the one she had been following, danced in mid-air to the pan pipes played by a modestly covered Satyr. A bonfire roared in the center of a circle of dancing woodland animals and an assortment of dwarf type creatures. Hermione had stopped dead to stare at the scene before her, before her fairy tugged her along once again to a leafy bower and a beautiful Fairy Queen, sitting astride a familiar centaur, Firenze.   
She wore a sparkling white dress and a crown of Spring flowers and smiled at Hermione when she curtsied, even though her fairy guide had helped a touch too enthusiastically in tugging her head down and Hermione rubbed her scalp gingerly as she smiled back at the Fairy Queen.   
"Are you" Hermione began to ask as the Fairy Queen slipped down off the broad back of Firenze, "Titania?"   
"I am known by many names, girl child, Titania is one of my much older names."   
Over the pan pipes, Hermione could hear her musical laughter as a chorus of fairy voices called out her other names.   
"Why did your fairy bring me here" Hermione paused, "uh, Titania?"   
Her voice quivered with excitement as Hermione attempted to see everything at once; on her face, a look of complete wonder and awe.   
Titania laughed, the sound, Hermione thought wonderingly, of tinkling silver bells.   
"You came to us, did you not?"   
Titania smiled warmly at Hermione, her next words shocking the already quite surprised Gryffindor.   
"You were seeking answers from within the dusty pages of forbidden books, girl-child."   
"How?"   
Hermione's mouth had dropped open in astonishment.   
"Our magic is far reaching and we are in contact with all that we are."   
At Hermione's puzzled look Titania explained.   
"You search for knowledge from us, yet that knowledge is within you."   
It was Titania's turn to look puzzled.   
"Why is that?" she asked pleasantly.   
The Fairy Queen smiled gently at Hermione and beckoned her closer, patting an old tree stump beside her for Hermione to sit upon.   
"I, uh, I don't understand" Hermione said nervously, biting her lower lip.   
"You have come searching for the magic that is within your own heart, girl-child" Titania stated, smiling serenely at Hermione.   
"Hermione."   
Hermione said to her, her voice trembling slightly at her daring.   
"Titania, your majesty, my name is Hermione Granger."   
"A beautiful name indeed, it means Eloquence, did you know that?"   
Hermione nodded and blushed.   
"My parents told me."   
Hermione looked at Titania earnestly.   
"How could fey magic be inside me, I'm human?"   
Titania smiled then swept an arm across the scene before them.   
"We are all made of the same magic Hermione, at the core of all of us is the same energy and some human's have learned to use it in different ways, as you are learning with your magic."   
Seeing the look of disbelief on Hermione's face Titania chuckled and pointed skywards. Hermione looked up to see what she was pointing at but could only see the velvet blackness of night and the many diamond points of the stars twinkling far above.   
"You are aware Hermione" Titania spoke seriously, "that those stars are distant suns whose light has traveled for many years and long distances to reach us?"   
Hermione nodded; she hd learned all about the stars in her last year at her Muggle school.   
Titania continued.   
"They are a different form of energy, just as we fairies are. You could think of us, Hermione, as tiny suns wearing a different form."   
Titania looked curiously at Hermione whose brow was wrinkled in concentration.   
"I believe you Titania, I'm just not sure I actually grasp these concepts" Hermione admitted ruefully, while wondering if there were any books she could use to research these concepts Titania had spoken of.   
A fairy buzzed close to Titania's side and spoke quietly in her ear. Nodding to it, Titania looked at Hermione, a mysterious smile on her beautiful face.   
"You are being sought Hermione, by one of your own."   
The Fairy Queen looked thoughtfully at Hermione, as if weighing decisions.   
"You may come and visit again Hermione, however" Titania smiled slyly at Hermione and shocked the Gryffindor with what followed, "you must not bring your body the next time, it is to dangerous for you in these woods, as you are now."   
Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared unhappily at Titania.   
"So your saying I can't come again" Hermione argued, upset, "I mean, I can't just leave my body behind!"   
"Of course you can Hermione, humans, after all, do it unconsciously in their dreams all the time."   
Hermione stared at the fairy in shock. Her dreams of the younger Severus, was it possible?   
"If you like" Titania continued, as the music suddenly stopped and the animals and fairies disappeared into the blackness of the forest in the blink of an eye, "you can research what is known to humans as astral travel Hermione, I believe that will be of help."   
Before she could reply, Hermione found herself alone in the dark forest, bereft of even her fairy guide, then in the distance she suddenly heard her name being called.   
_'Oh boy'_ Hermione stood up uncertainly, she was going to be in trouble, and there seemed no way to avoid it. Squaring her Gryffindor shoulder's, Hermione picked up her book bag and started firmly towards the sound of her name. 


	12. The Return

  


Chapter Twelve

  


The Return

  
The further into the forest he went, the more Severus fumed. When he eventually found Hermione she was going to be one sorry Gryffindor. He had had plenty of time to think as he followed her meandering footsteps and while he was sure he couldn't get her expelled, she would have so much detention for this little lark that she'd still be serving detention after she had graduated.   
Reaching a rise, Severus paused to listen and to call out "Miss Granger" in a quietly firm voice.   
"I'm here, Professor Snape" Hermione called, coming from behind a huge oak tree at the top of the ridge.   
"Are you all right?" he asked as she hurried towards him, her face pale, her book bag slung over one shoulder.   
"Yes sir" she replied meekly then winced at the searing look he shot at her.   
His voice was icy as he looked stonily down at her.   
"Your friends have been quite anxious about you Miss Granger" he spat, then turned and indicated her footprints.   
"Follow these" he uttered abruptly, then held the lantern high as Hermione preceded him, back to Hogwarts.   
Hermione had seen the light from the lantern as she walked towards the trees she recognized from the ridge, and then heard her name called again by a very familiar voice.   
She wished she was wrong, why did it have to be Professor Snape, of all people? He was remarkably calm, Hermione thought, considering the situation, but decided against asking questions, especially asking if she were expelled.   
_'No point giving him any ideas'_ she thought ruefully as she trudged through the forest, feeling his hard stare boring into the back of her head.   
Eventually they arrived back at the mushroom circle and Hermione felt sick as she remembered she had left Harry's invisibility cloak lying on the ground.   
It wasn't there.   
Stopping dead in her tracks, Hermione gasped as she felt Severus bump into her back.   
"Miss Granger" he ground out "what in Merlin's name are you doing?"   
"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I, I've lost Harry's Invisibility cloak, I left it here."   
Hermione's voice cracked and she muffled a sob. She couldn't cry in front of Professor Snape, even though the tears were close and threatening to fall, she just couldn't.   
"Yes, you did" he agreed, his voice cold and distant.   
With a sniff Hermione turned to look up at him, her eyes huge pools of misery.   
"How, how did you know I had it Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.   
She knew she was in trouble, she just couldn't believe how cold and heartless he was being, even under the circumstances.   
"I know you took it, Miss Granger."   
He looked down thoughtfully at her upturned white face then sighed heavily as he continued.   
"Mr. Potter took the incentive to acquaint me with his concern's regarding your absence and his missing cloak."   
"Oh."   
Hermione bit her lower lip thoughtfully, wondering if she dared ask.   
"Yes, I found his cloak" Severus replied tiredly to her questioning look "and yes, I have it in my possession."   
Severus smiled grimly at her hopeful look, dashing her hopes with his next words.   
"I plan on handing it over to Dumbledore tomorrow morning when I acquaint him with your little" he paused, his dark eyes unreadable, his lips a thin white line "adventure."   
"Oh" was all Hermione could say, then, subdued and worried she continued following her footprints until they reached the path back to Hogwarts. With a muttered counter-spell from behind her her luminous footprints disappeared and, head down and fighting the tears pricking at the back of her throat Hermione continued the near silent walk to Hogwarts.   
Once inside, instead of heading directly to the dungeons as she'd imagined, Severus accompanied her all the way to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.   
"I shall expect to see you at Dumbledore's office sharply at ten Miss Granger, do not be late."   
His voice was cold, emotionless, and Hermione bit back her plea; she was sure it would be useless.   
"Yes, Professor Snape" she murmured softly, then said the password and passed out of his sight through the portrait hole   


~*~

  
Severus watched as Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and disappeared from his sight. He should have felt vindicated he knew, yet, he only felt an emptiness that he would have to report her transgressions to Dumbledore and face the possibility of her expulsion.   
**'Well'** Severus thought as he turned and made his way to his quarters **'perhaps she simply wanted to meet the fey, she's safe and there's been no real damage done.'**   
Severus felt guilty and was therefore doing his best to rationalize away what might have been a tragedy, and he knew it. Angry at himself, Gryffindor's and the world in general he doused the lantern and left it in the potions classroom before heading to bed in a very foul mood.   


~*~

  
When the portrait closed behind her, Hermione was very happy to see that Harry wasn't there still waiting up for her return. She already felt guilty enough about Professor Snape keeping Harry's invisibility cloak and she didn't want to add to that the guilt of worrying him and causing him to lose sleep over her as well.   
As she made her way up to her room, Hermione reflected that perhaps Professor Snape hadn't been as terrible to her as he might have been. She had more than expected to be dragged bodily to Dumbledore right there and then and sent packing. Her throat constricted painfully at that thought though she knew that was what she deserved. As she quietly got ready for bed, the tears that had been threatening finally came and Hermione cried herself to sleep. 


End file.
